the_bill_againfandomcom-20200215-history
12th January 2015
Moira, Debbie and Charity wait for news on Cain at the hospital. Back at Wishing Well Cottage, the Dingles struggle to act enthusiastic for Samson's birthday.Chrissie blames David for Lachlan's tattoo. Moira refuses to see Cain until he signs the operation papers. Adam turns up at The Woolpack to surprise Victoriaand she ropes him into helping her cook. The Neurosurgeon tries to coax Cain to have the operation, pointing out that he should have been coming in for checkups since his injury and insisting on the seriousness of the situation. Cain continues to refuse. Debbie tells him that he's breaking Moira's heart. Aliciateases Lachlan about copying David's tattoos. He offers to cover at the shopwhen Alicia has to rush off to cover Chas at The Woolpack. Moira's irritated when the Dingles express how grateful they are to Charity for trying to help Cain. Cain calls Moira in and shows her that he's signed the papers for the operation.James asks Pete and Ross to take Finn out tomorrow in an attempt to cheer him up. Cain shares his fears with Moira that if the operation was to go wrong he'd regress back to how he was following the injury. Victoria is amused when she finds Adam cooking in just an apron and his boxers. Sam is confused when he finds Belle at home instead of at school but she rushes away. Alicia walks in on Adam and Victoria having sex in The Woolpack kitchen. Robert reassures Aaron that Cain will be fine. The Dingles are relieved to hear that Cain will be having his operation tomorrow. CastEdit Regular castEdit *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward Guest castEdit *Neurosurgeon - Jo Martin LocationsEdit *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, private hallway, kitchen and backroom *David's *Café Main Street - Interior *Church Lane *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital NotesEdit *[http://emmerdale.wikia.com/wiki/TV_Times TV Times] synopsis: Cain's neurologist urges him to have surgery without delay; Lachlan acquires a tattoo - much to his mother's disapproval; and Alicia walks in on Adam and Victoria kissing. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,000,000 viewers (22nd place). Memorable dialogueEdit Cain Dingle: "Y'know something, Cameron once said..." Moira Dingle: "What? That nutter?" Cain Dingle: "...When I was on my crutches - "Not much of a man anymore are ya, grandad?". He was right, I was pathetic." Moira Dingle: "Yeah, but you didn't give up." Cain Dingle: "Yeah, but the effort it took... just to be something of what I was." Moira Dingle: "Cain... you are ten times the man you used to be. And that thug who tried to destroy my marriage? That's not the man I fell in love with. You changed and you're better for it." Categories:*2015 episodes *Emmerdale episodes *Add category Read more *Episode 7071 (5th January 2015) *Episode 7089 (26th January 2015) *Episode 7105 (12th February 2015) =Recent Wiki Activity= *Sugden familyedited by Boushenheiser 19 hours ago *King familyedited by Boushenheiser 19 hours ago *List of births and pregnanciesedited by A Wikia contributor 1 day ago *Cameron Murray - List of appearancesedited by Boushenheiser 1 day ago See more > =Around Wikia's network= Random Wiki* * * TV*About *Community Central *Careers *Advertise *API *Contact Wikia *Terms of Use *Privacy Policy *Content is available under CC-BY-SA. *Mobile site 'Characters:' *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward *'Neurosurgeon-Jo Martin '